Funds are requested for partial support of the 4th Gordon Research Conference on "Biological Structure and Gene Expression" which will be held in Newport, RI on June 11-16,1995. Central to this meeting is the concept that much of the cell's metabolic machinery may effectively function in a "solid-state", immobilized on insoluble scaffolds that extend throughout the nucleus, cytoskeleton, and extracellular matrix. The corollary to this is that gene expression and other critical functions may be controlled through chemically or mechanically-induced changes in the structure of these networks. In past meetings of this conference, greater emphasis was on demonstration of the "existence" of these scaffolds (e.g. nuclear matrix). Significant advances have been made in recent years which now allow us to change our focus from characterization of these structures to analysis of the mechanism by which they control biological functions, including gene transcription, RNA processing, translation, transport, differentiation, growth, and migration. Key to the success of this meeting is our ability to bring together world- class investigators from different highly specialized fields who normally have little contact with each other to address a common question: "what is the relation between cell structure and function?". The conference will begin with an overview session which provides examples of forefront research in this area for these participants who are new to this field. Subsequent sessions will describe the state-of-the-art in terms of our understanding of the functional importance of nuclear structure for control of gene transcription, RNA processing, and DNA replication; molecular determinants that are responsible for trafficking between nuclear and cytoplasmic compartments; and the role of the cytoskeleton and cell shape in signal transduction, gene regulation and cell shape determination. Finally, we will address the question of how cell and tissue structures that are so critical for functional control are generated during development. Over the course of these lectures, a wide range of methods will be presented as well as exciting demonstrations of the importance of structure for function in various model systems, including mammalian cells, Xenopus, Drosophila, C. elegans, and yeast as well as higher plants. One clear message will come from this meeting. The complexity of life can not be explained solely in terms of solution chemistry. Rather, we must develop new approaches and technologies to deal with role of higher order structure. This will undoubtedly require the combined efforts of researchers from many different fields, each bringing his or her own expertise and specialized tools. We believe that the wide range of focus and interdisciplinary nature of this Gordon Conference will serve best to foster these types of crucial personal interactions that are necessary for the future success of this field.